


Lonely ( yours & mine. )

by serendipitys



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Amputation, Gore, M/M, Roleswap AU, bride!waylon - Freeform, employee!eddie, just fucked up shit. it's outlast fam.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitys/pseuds/serendipitys
Summary: Two negatives make a positive , don’t they? Let’s mix them together ... and we’ll have the opposite of that.





	1. the bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the **classical roleswap fic**  
>  this is basically a test fic something like that. if you guys happen to like it then i'll post the second part ASAP , but if you don't then well let's leave it here  
>  ~~aka my poor excuse 2 _i literally can't finish writing this fic wholly but god do i kinda love it and i was so hyped n excited i jUST NEEDED TO POST IT ALREADY OK I COULDNT CONTAIN MY HYPE!!!!!!!!_~~  
>  anyway , this is a fic for my shittily created AU which is basically just a roleswap au . and yes , me being a ho , i've swapped eddie n way together BUT contrary to what most has done , waylon /still/ pretty much is the bride in search for a groom. also idk poetry who they?? the alternative for _above the knees , below the navel..._ blabla bullshit was made up in like 3 minutes. i think ao3 fucked up the formatting too so! XD  
>  as i said i'll post the second part asap if u guys like it tbh , i p much write this in between classes @ school . if you're interested in _my_ design of this au , it's [here](http://papyrus.co.vu/post/155716884257/messy-doodles-but-consider-bride-waylon) ( YA i cant draw forgive me )  
>  happy reading!!

Methanol , blood , vomit , piss and all things alike : they filled the air of this hell reincarnate , crawling under the nose of Edward. A feeling in his gut twisted and churned warning ; him several times that maybe , _maybe_ he shouldn’t have gone here , but sheer desperation rendered those thoughts to crushed debris. A man upstairs had been hugging his knees tightly , rocking back and forth as he whispered obscure mumbles like a mantra : _the bride , the bride , the bride , the bride …_

 _ _How worse can this place possibly get? Not only is it torturous , but it’s also reminding me what I can’t have.__ He bitterly hisses to himself quietly , surprised that he’s even able to think so __sanely__ after venturing down this inferno. It was true though , this being hell : it __surely__ wasn’t fun to be chased by an insane beast of a man , desperate to pin him down the bed and perhaps harvest his organs for the sake of biology. He even shoved him against the __horrid__ machine that obeyed his orders to crush him into bits , and he’d end up like that police officer he saw in the ground. He’s been through shit through the entirety of his life , but this , __this__ was no doubt the worse than any experience in his life.

Other than that , and __unfortunately__ , him __not__ being able to get a bride was true , too . Not necessarily , but it only added to the endless teases he’s got in this damn place. The __employees__ , he means-- The lil’ nickname he’s got which was unluckily ‘ __the bachelor__ ‘ despite nearly being the only man who wasn’t wedded in the sea of co-workers. That and __virgin__ , but it’s not like he did mind anyway. What he __did__ mind was the ceaseless winks and flirts he got from the female side , not to mention the __intimate__ gestures they’ve attempted to play on him. God , __couldn’t it be more obvious__? Sure he liked sewing dresses and whatnot , but he was __not__ interested in women! Perhaps he __thought__ he was when he was younger despite the love for marriage and the heteronomativity wrapped around his head , it took him long enough to realize that he truly couldn’t appreciate the opposite sex. If shit blew up , he’d be yelling slurs at those who didn’t realize this but continued to pursue their ‘ _ _sinful’__ acts. Thank __god__ he learned to be civilized , and how to take control over his anger issues.

But that wasn’t the point here. He shouldn’t be having cluttered thoughts about his sexuality as he was astray in this snake pit. He thought his father was the worst being on earth , yet it turns out monsters that were __much__ more venomous existed , such as these employees who’ve shoved him down a machine that dared to fuck up his mentality and decrease his sanity. What __more__ of it’s inside?

The place was eerily dark and scarily quiet compared to the other places , which were often filled with vulgar slurs and violent arguments about how it was __this__ person’s fault and __that__ person’s error. Yet Eddie couldn’t blame them , __really__ , if he was shoved unwillingly in this hell he’d be the same : broken , insane , __unstable .__ The point of the asylum was to at least __help__ these poor fools regain them , but just like a broken doll they chose to play with it more till they were withering corpses. Demons were real and so was hell , and he was standing in that said place.

There was a faint song playing in the background , seemingly playing from a radio. It had a funky tune , a song not from __this__ era specifically --- It was strangely familiar , however…

__Dear future husband_ _

__Here’s a few things_ _

__You need to know if_ _ __  
__You wanna be my one and only_ _ __  
_ _ __All my life__

In contrary to it’s elated and funky aura , it only draws a frown on the bachelor’s face. __Great ,__ he groans , __another song about marriage , isn’t it? Now I’ve truly deciphered this place’s true hobby. Tormenting me by reminding me how lonely I truly am.__

He makes sure his steps weren’t loud enough to attract anyone , __if__ there ever was a man lingering around this places anyway. Or woman. Were there even __women__ in this place? He doesn’t even know. He’s in the male part of the area , isn’t he? But knowing how fucked up the place was , it wouldn’t be a surprise if there was one individual of the female side who’s slipped through the cracks. It wasn’t easy to keep ‘ quiet ‘ , too , considering his size. He was a lot more bigger than the variants in this place , and he could beat them up __easy.__ But Eddie was a civilized man who chose to evade rather than to fight back , a gentleman at heart. Violence was never the answer nor will it ever be.

Or , perhaps , until he’s witnessed a sight so unholy , maybe sometimes violence __should__ be the answer.

There’s a man. A dead man. A corpse , rotting with parasites crawling within his insides. His intestines were spilled all over the ground with inchworms digging inside the flesh and blood , marking it as their new home. The poor man’s pupils were long gone , jaw loose despite being teared apart from it’s bones. His tongue was lolling out , with cockroaches crawling within it. His arms were tied with a rope , wrapped around the pipe that was above him. __But where was his …__ His crotch area was .. ‘ incomplete’ . His genitals were missing , seemingly cut off which the incarnadine spot where it used to be indicates. Not to mention it was split apart , with stitches sewn on it’s frontal part. There seems to be the female’s organ lying on the ground , too . The image was so grotesque , so __gruesome__ and distasteful. The room was already reeking with piss and vomit , but perhaps a new layer of vomit wouldn’t be noticeable.

The sight was outstandingly __revolting__ , Eddie didn’t even know what this poor guy’s intentions were. Perhaps they attempting to plant a female’s organs inside a man’s , just so they can bear an offspring as well? __But why?__ Knowing this place , it was probably an act of desperation. Similar to that doctor’s frantic gestures to catch him and turn him into one of his specimen. He couldn’t stop looking at it , however . It was strangely intriguing , but he knew he had to look away as soon as possible so he did.

He’s been taking notes the entire time. It must have been weird , to dedicate all of these notes as if you’re telling this story to your mother . __Late__ mother. He didn’t exactly know why , his mother was dear to him and at the same time she wasn’t. Nonetheless , it was an automatic impulse -- so he just goes along with it.

__The odor of agony and utter torment lingers in the air , dear mother . I can smell it clearly , I can sense it. It’s prickling on my skin like thorns of the roses we’ve planted at home. The blood splashed on the walls like murals indicate their suffering , for they are unable to render their thoughts into words : they execute it into painting the walls red instead.. I have sympathy burning inside me , mother. I wish to save them … But I’m no savior._ _

__Suppose it is incorrect for me to have sympathy for such creatures? Not to mention this one I’ve just witnessed , an art he he has created. So … Vile and grotesque , in a creative manner that’s not to be shone upon positive light. He’s attempted to create birth in the male structure , mother dear. He thinks he can create miracles when he’s making mere travesties , a desperate action performed. He’s hoping for nothing. I pity him so._ _

__Murkoff’s created monsters. Whether I alas kiss a bride as I get out of here or have death as my spouse , I only wish for one thing : I want this place to burn. I want it to burn along with it’s remnants , let not a single molecule of this hell be remembered nor marked upon this green earth. I do not wish for monsters to continue to exist. Murkoff’s awakened the monsters that lie in their chests , mother. We all have them. Yet they have not only awakened them : they’ve provoked them.Harmed them. Forced them out of their cages , just for fun in their little circus._ _

__Oh , how Shakespeare was right. Hell’s empty and all the demons are out here._ _

As soon as he’s finished , he could hear the faint song playing.once again. It’s faint and barely audible but it still sends shivers to rattle down his bones and goosebumps to climb upon his skin. He takes a deep breath , calming himself , determined to achieve sweet , __sweet__ freedom.

He’s stepped on something. A paper , a __document__. Supposedly from Murkoff themselves that they’ve left lying around the floors. Just like everything else he finds that’s similar , he picks it up and reads the text typed.

 __Smile’s carved , he’s love starved_ _ __  
__Tightly tied the men hath cried_ _ __  
__Whilst impaled next to Park’s side_ _ __  
__A groom is what he seeks ; the bride_ _ __  
__Smile’s carved , he’s love starved_ _ __  
__Tightly tied the men hath cried_ _ __  
__Whilst impaled next to Park’s side_ _ __  
__A groom is what he seeks ; the bride_ _ __  
__Smile’s carved , he’s love starved_ _ __  
__Tightly tied the men hath cried_ _ __  
__Whilst impaled next to Park’s side_ _ __  
_ _ __A groom is what he seeks ; the bride__

__Smile’s carved , he’s love starved_ _ __  
__Tightly tied the men hath cried_ _ __  
__Whilst impaled next to Park’s side_ _ __  
__A groom is what he seeks ; the bride_ _ __  
__Smile’s carved , he’s love starved_ _ __  
__Tightly tied the men hath cried_ _ __  
__Whilst impaled next to Park’s side_ _ __  
_ _ __A groom is what he seeks ; the bride__

The rest of the entire document is the same poem repeated over and over again. Eddie frowned , slightly terrified of what was about to come. It’s the __same__ topic the variant a while ago was talking about , too. A bride … But but they call him in masculine pronouns. __He’s so confused.__

He ambles over to the next station , steadily holding the camera to keep his vision of the dark place right. So far , there were no stupid chases nor loud bickerings here , suppose they who reside here preferred a solitary state. __Does anyone even live up here? Perhaps this is but an additional site… It feels so empty. So lonely.__ The room reeked of loneliness , yes . It’s like there’s only a single soul that dares to walk around this place , away from all those other monsters upstairs. Maybe they think they don’t deserve to be here , thus they keep themselves as far as they could from those who they label as behemoths. __Or , perhaps , a creature worse than all else that they chose to leave them alone.__

Eddie wasn’t even sure what he was thinking. He’s reached a place that reeked of the same smell as he’s said before , this time __worse.__ The odor was stronger than before , and the number of bodies and organs that were tossed around like dolls and toys increased. The man cringes at the sight , nose scrunching up in disgust. It was eerily dark , too . He tries to search for a source of light , a __door , a key , anything …__

He’s come across a door. He attempts to pry it open yet all endeavors render fruitless. It was hopelessly locked , much to his dismay , but inside didn’t seem to contain anything interesting or useful either . __I could be wrong , though .__

And he was.

“ __Sweetheart.__ “

The sight came from the other side of the thin glass that separates the two individuals apart. It’s a frightening one too , that’s why his body jerks up in surprise and his heart’s pace increases , anxiety suffusing within his veins. He didn’t even know __what__ they were anymore . They held the body of a human , yet their features sculpted the features of a __monster__ . A __real__ one. __Oh god darling , what has Murkoff done to you?__

He’s seen this before , too. Several times. Like that time when he was supposed to run over to his office , but he was halted by the same boy except he was still a boy , not this __viciously__ looking monster. His coffee spilled all over the floor as he dropped his mug , due to the abrupt grabbing of it. The owner of those grabby hands was a man at his 20’s , with chestnut eyes bulging in horror as sweat prickled down his face in the form of rivulets. It was either sweat or tears , __or both__. He had a desperate expression painted all over his face , arms frantically grabbing his and __begging__ for him to take him. Gone were the restraints he once had in his arms , frantic were the guards that owned them.

“ __Help me , please.__ “ He cried , his eyes boring into his blue ones. He’s never seen anyone __so__ desperate in his entire life , his heartstrings were awfully plucked and pulled. “ __Please , please . They want to destroy me. They want to kill me. You can stop this , I know you can! You can stop them , stop them stop them stop them-- Please , I’m begging you. Help me. Help me. Save me . Free me , please please-__ “

A guard tackles him down , prying him away from Eddie. Eddie wanted to grab him back and keep him safe in his arms , let him ramble to him all of the __terrible__ shit Murkoff has done to him and maybe they can end them doing it to anyone else. But no. He merely stood there , helpless and afraid. The poor man had his arms tied , but managed to grab the bachelor’s foot to catch his attention. __“ PLEASE! You can help me , you can stop this! You want to , don’t you! Save me , save m- “__

His screams were cut off by a larger one , yet incoherent and obscured. A needle was forced down his neck , shooting chemicals that rolled his pupils up his eyes till he eventually passed out. The injection was pulled away , and he who __dared__ to hurt him was no other than his heartless , cold boss Miles Upshur. “ Jeez , __someone__ needs t’ __shut th’ fuck up__ now , hm? “ He smirked , letting those words roll off his tongue as if it was __nothing__. As if he hadn’t hurt someone who was already hurting. His coffee brown eyes shot up back at Eddie , amusement dancing upon his features. “ Ya saw that , Gluskin? That’s what we __must__ do to these impure creatures. Ain’t good for nothing , are they? They’re inhumane. Wouldn’t want them to go to waste , so we turn them into our lil’ crafts and arts projects , haha. “ He’s smiling as he says this , like the little devil he is. Eddie wanted to punch him , yell at him on how much of a __dick__ he was for even having such ideas in his head. But for once , Eddie was selfish : he knew this , too , was about to happen to him if he doesn’t obey. “ Go back to y’er work , Gluskin. We don’t pay ya to sit and stare there. “

They draw off the poor , poor man as if it was nothing. Blood trails on the floor like a red line being painted on the road. Eddie reached his hand out , helpless as ever.

Being the nosy , curious man he is he eventually went ahead and followed wherever they took him. He shouldn’t be in this place , he __knows__ he shouldn’t be but he couldn’t help it. He hears the faintly muted conversations behind this glass wall , where scientists and men in white suits gather to perform an experiment on a poor , poor man. __Waylon Park__ was his name , they say. __A man who’s suffered intense heartbreak , lost numerous wives and children due to accidents or sickness , or even divorce. Last spouse goes under the name of Lisa Park , it is unknown whether she has left him for divorce or death. Despite this , he eventually crippled to very intense depression and paranoia , desperation causing him to kidnap several men. Has this belief that he couldn’t be a good father/husband figure , he should be the wife/mother instead. The hostage of men occurred after so , along with umpteen murders of them once they don’t abide to his will. Other found dead due to mutation and blood loss. Arrest on the 24__ _ _th__ _ _of May , 20XX.__

He couldn’t see what exactly was happening , but his glasses at least made things clearer. He’s been shoved into something … A __sphere.__ On a computer screen , pipes are shoved down his throat forcefully and other parts of his body adjacent to his chest. There’s screams muffled by the tubes , all crying and begging for help. Cringing , Eddie winced in pity : __especially__ when blood vessels popped in his eyes , spreading a scarlet shade on the white muscles. Face soon littered with wounds and bruises , bleeding intensely due to veins bursting. He stepped away from the glass walls , heart beating in fright. He was taken aback , __abashed__ that so many people could do such things to a man , and not one soul in the room even spoke up and said that __this is fucked up , this is fucked up!__ Because god , __it was , it was , it was.__

The monsters weren’t in the asylum. __They’re here__ , the employees themselves.

One last hopeful look at the wounded blond.

__I’ll save you , whoever you are._ _

Yet here he was. Can he even be saved , or was he __too late?__

He has this freakishly big smile painted on his face , showing his cuspids and broken teeth. His face was littered with scars and bruises that slowly rot the flesh underneath his skin. His eyes , no longer were the muscles white : they were red. Incarnadine colors paint his once white eyes , decreasing the emphasis around his chestnut irises. There was something else underneath his eyes too , and it looked like candles that melted. __Make up.__ Mascara and eyeliner , running down his face as if he’s been crying for hours that his makeup’s smudged. His outfit , a poorly sewn wedding gown covered in dried blood and fresh blood. __Oh god ,__ he looks __nothing__ like he was before. __Murkoff , Murkoff , what did you do to such a man?__

Eddie gulps , the swallowed spit evidently running down his throat despite the size of his adam’s apple. “ O-Oh! Did I scare you , I didn’t mean to , I swear _ _!__ I’ve appeared to be __too__ e-excited it seems , haha! “ He says , tone a mix of enthusiasm and anxiety. It’s like he’s happy to see him here , but frantic to reach to him because he might run away like everyone else. Oh shit. __Oh fuck , wait. Get to me.__ He wants to __catch__ him and do those unspeakable things to him. Thoughts of gore run throughout Eddie’s mind , causing his feet to run over behind the tables and __crouch__ to hide himself from the beast. “ I swear-- I’ve seen you before , haven’t I? Ahh , we __did!__ We’ve already crossed paths , and here it happens once again! Maybe , just maybe , we were meant to be?! Love … Love at first sight. It does exist. You fell for me , that’s why you’ve come here and tried to get me! You’ve suffered __so__ much just to meet m-me , haven’t you?! Oh , my Romeo , my knight in the shining armor! Don’t worry , I’ll be good , I’ll be there! “

Hiding had always been hard despite his size. He crouches down even more , but not too much to keep the camera on sight on watch for him. His legs and fingers are twitching as he hears footsteps fill the hall , teeth clattering in utter fright as his breathing increased. “ It’s not __usual__ for the man to play hard to get , __honestly__ … “ He heard him coo , the sound of his heels clinking against the wooden floors resonating along with his sweetened voice. It sounded so __forced__ , so saccharine and so __feminine.__ “ But if you wish to play that way , I won’t give up that easily! Love’s a challenge , they say! Haha , I can agree , __trying to find love myself was a challenge all my life.__ “ Those words , strangely , struck the string on his heart rather painfully. __Right. He’s lost multiple wives , I wonder why…__ Though Eddie was one who was unwed , it must have been hard to love another and loose them all so suddenly. Eddie had genuine sympathy for the poor guy and it’s a husband he wants . __But he can’t provide him that , no .__ Not __yet.__

The vow he’s made was completely forgotten.

“ __Take me on a date , I deserve it babe…__ “ He’s singing . He’s singing so sweetly , in a feminine tune that’s similar to the girl on the radio. Along with his words came the rake of the knife against the wall , it produced such a stinging sound to his ears Eddie couldn’t help but __hiss__. “ __And don’t forget the flowers every anniversary … “__

He __needs__ to get out. No , he __must__ get out. That was the point , right? Get out and expose this place for it’s sinful acts , and hopefully save these poor souls while he’s at it. They can’t use anything against him , he has no wife and no kids. He only has his __life__ and maybe that’s what he’s willing to give. He won’t give it up __now__ though , __not yet.__ He’ll give it up not only to save the man in the wedding gown , but __everyone else__. From the mumbling variants to the frightened patient locked in that room.

Eddie crawls as quietly as he could , praying that this man didn’t have good vision or __night__ vision in general. It was dark , he couldn’t notice him walking around like this , __couldn’t he?__ Hopefully. God wasn’t that merciless , __he’ll help him.__ “ I can __sense__ it in your eyes , __sweetheart …__ ” He pronounces that sickeningly sweet nickname with major emphasis , like a honeyed apple dipped further more in sugar cubes and caramel. __Too sweet.__ “ You’re … __Lonely__ , aren’t you? Lonely , lonely , __lonely …__ The word has lingered on my tongue for __too__ long. You’re lonely , __like me__ , we’re lonely. Two negatives make a positive , don’t they? Let’s mix them together … __Lonely … Yours and mine ,__ and we’ll have the opposite of that. “

He tries his very best to __not__ let those hypnotizing words get him. The urge was there , yes , the man was __definitely__ skilled in luring people who’re ‘ lonely ‘ as he calls. The offer is tempting , but temptation shall not win over him. __You’re not lonely , dammit , you have a fucking cat back there!__

The Bride picks something up , he sees it from his camera. It’s got a shape of a tube and is similar to a rod’s length … He couldn’t tell what it was exactly nor could he decipher what it’s use is , yet nonetheless he chooses to ignore it and move on to the next room. He’ll just __find__ that damn key that he might need and move on to the next room , _ _get__ the hell out of here and maybe bring that poor guy to therapy. __Proper__ therapy.

“ The opposite of it … Hm , __love__ . “ He chimes in a singsong voice , the word ‘ love ‘ halting Eddie from his tracks. __Dammit , concentrate , Edward!__ “ You want that , don’t you? __Love?__ The feeling of comfort , of care , of complete utter romance , __free from despair…__ I want that. And I know __you__ want it , too. We can have that together , __I promise you.__ You want to be … __happy__ , don’t you? We can be in love together. We can so , __so__ happy together. “

The fly is intelligent enough to __not__ fall into the spider’s web , however.

That is why the spider grows angrier , even more __desperate.__

Eddie was too big to fit inside those tiny lockers. __That__ was a con. He could easily move them out and hide behind it , though. __Still not a pro , but hey , at least I can carry out the big shit.__ It was safe to say he can easily beat others with his muscular body , but __this is wh__ ere all kind things render __useless.__ ( __Damn you , morals!__ ) __.__ He didn’t even do so when he was frantic to evade the opponent , he __knew__ that the torture they go through everyday with Murkoff’s shit was worse , adding a bloody nose to it wouldn’t help __anyone.__ Now , that he was __hopelessly__ stuck with this bride with runaway grooms , he didn’t know what to do. He’s __bound__ to catch him anytime soon , perhaps coming in here was a __mistake.__

 _ _God , fuck.__ He thinks. __I’m going to die. I’m going to fucking die.__

__Well , at least you’re getting married before you die._ _

__Yeah. To death itself._ _

“ Still not coming out yet , __honey?__ Hm , I wonder why. “ The blond says , sadness coating his tone as he continues to survey the rooms for his groom. “ Ahh … As much as I enjoy these playful activities with you before the __special__ moment , I’d prefer to have it __after__ the honeymoon. “ __Crick , crack , crick , crack.__ “ Or is it … is it because you’re …. You’re __afraid__ of me? Do you __not__ love me , sweetheart? I-I can change , I swear! __I’ll change for you!__ I can be the perfect wife , I promise! __I PROMISE!__ I’ll wash the dishes , I’ll sweep the floors , I’ll do __anything__ you wish for every single night. I can be the wife you’ve always wanted to have , the bride that’s … That’s __perfect!__ Just __please__ come out now , sweetheart! I’m __tired__ of these games , I can’t help but think that you’ve __left__ me already! “

Each and every space between those syllables was the sprouting of an incoming sob , and alas it’s grown it’s flower. __He’s crying__. He says such words with complete , utter desperation; a kind of desperation that’s so intense and so deep . Eddie feels __so s__ orry for him , he wants to come out there and kiss his forehead as he wipes those tears that don’t suit his face. ( For instance , __he would__ , if he didn’t kiss back with a goddamn knife. ) . He __may__ not be his destined husband , but he pitied the man. He didn’t deserved to be tortured too much.

“ __God … God , Lisa … Lisa!__ “ He cries out , words obscured and choked by the sobs that bubble from his throat. “ __What … What have I become? I’m --- I’m so sorr … So sorry , sorry sorry sorry….__ “

He peeks on the man with his camera. His dress is stained more with the guts spilled all over the floor. He has his face buried in his soiled white gloves as he sobbed and sobbed and __sobbed.__ He looks so broken , so vulnerable , s _ _o human…__ Even with no sanity left in his system , he __always__ remained that : human. Able to feel , to hurt and to __cry…__

It’s just too bad that his monsters have learned how to take control over him.

Soon the crying died eventually till it transitioned into it’s very own remedy. __Laughter.__ Laughter spills from his throat , suffocating every sob and cry that wishes to escape from it. Laughter takes over till he’s laughing and laughing and laughing , hand on forehead and the free one on his stomach so he could contain it. “ __HAHAHA , oh jeez …__ I’m-- I’m so dramatic , aren’t I?! “ He exclaims , finally getting back on his feet to continue on searching for his groom. “ I’m sorry about that episode , sweetheart. That __really__ was nothing , a lady can’t help themself but have these melodramatic tendencies now , can’t they? Oh , now that I’ve got that out , I guess it’s time to continue our little game! I think you’re __close , sweetie …__ I can sense your scent. __You smell so good ,__ is it your mother’s perfume? “

He stiffened at that last sentence. It was , indeed , __his__ mother’s perfume. Though the woman was clearly the root for the shit in his life , he loved her so deeply that everything she did , he could forget. He’s kept the same bottle of perfume she owned and only used it rarely. __How was he able to get it?__

“ Hm. You must love your mother now , don’t you? “ He chides , his footsteps growing near. Eddie makes a run for it but makes sure his footsteps aren’t traceable like his , wanting that __damn__ mesmerizing voice of his to die down and __stop messing with his head!__ “ I can be exactly like her if you want… I’ll love you as much as she did. __Just tell me how sweetheart ,__ and I’ll obey. I’ll __do__ whatever you wish … I’ll be a submissive , lovely little wife who loves her husband very , very dearly. But I __need__ you to come out for that to happen so… Will you be so kind to do so , __please?__ A lady must ask nicely now , mustn't she? And that , I do. “

Thankfully , he’s gone after that. He wasn’t able to hear that inconsequential nonsense that’s leaving his tongue to cease himself from falling for them. There’s a little bit of light in this room that’s making him visible , so he __must__ find a place to hide quick or he’ll get caught easily. He ignores every single body part or __body__ that’s scattered around the floor like toys and focuses on a plan to escape quickly. He already assumes/suspects that a door’s about to come soon , so __finding__ a key first would make things easier…

__But where is the key?_ _

He continues to search but alas , his clumsiness doesn’t fail on __failing__ him. Or his weight , at least , because his foot’s sunken down the wooden floors that were already very , very wobbly. The wood impaled within his foot that causes it to bleed. __Fuck , I can’t run like this!__ Due to the immense amount of pain , he (inevitably) lets out a long , frantic cry of agony. __Shit , shit , shit!__

“ __Sweetie!__ D-Did you hurt yourself? Oh god , __oh god ,__ I can’t afford that to happen , __no no no no no!!__ ” He soon hears his voice from afar , gradually getting __closer and closer__ because he finally knew the origin of the scream. Eddie , agitated and hurriedly , attempted to remove the long piece of wood from his flesh to ease the pain , but that only made it __worse.__ He’s yelled once again as he’s done pulling the darn thing out , and soon enough the footsteps are __louder and louder and louder__ until…

“ __Sweetheart!__ “ He gasped in shock , feeling utter dismay coursing down his body. “ Oh , oh , __oh__ dear me you’re in pain now , aren’t you? Hnh.. You’ve played __too much__ , like a little boy … The floors seem to disagree with playtime , It seems… I’m sorry for the inconvenience , sweetheart… “ His apology’s sincere and pitiful . Park drops to his knees , and Eddie scurries back __slightly__ to avoid the blond’s touch. He frowns at his sudden impulse , saddened by his fright. “ Oh…Are you really __afraid__ of me …? I..I know I’m hideous as of the moment, __but it’s nothing that makeup can’t fix.__ I’ll cover it up..I’ll be beautiful for you. And once I’m beautiful , __you’ll love me ,__ won’t you? And then when we’re in love… We’ll be happy. __We’ll be so , so happy.__ “

His eyes fall to the freshly put wound , docile fingers grazing over the teared flesh ever so gently. Eddie hissed in pain. “ Ah , this must hurt , __mustn't it…__ This , perhaps , is what happens when you don’t listen to your wife’s advice…Although the husband is the dominant , listening to the wife wouldn’t hurt every once and a while , __wouldn’t it?__ Oh , the __husband__ must follow the wife’s orders as well. __That’s__ what makes a good husband. You’ll be good for me , won’t you? “

Eddie didn’t know what to respond. He wanted to yell at him that __no ,__ he won’t be his husband , nor will he be what he wants! But with such pleading , brown eyes it was so hard to say no. But he didn’t want to say yes , either. So he stays there , still and quiet , afraid to make a move in fear that he’ll meet his death __faster.__

“ Quiet , aren’t we? Oh , I understand how first meetings can have awkwardness lingering in the air , I __guess__ I can let it slide for now. “ He gives him a considerate smile in hopes of lightening the atmosphere. “ Ah… It’s time to set up for the wedding now , isn’t it? But I’m afraid I still have business to attend to… And I don’t want you moving anywhere , nor do I want you to run away from me. “ He stands up from his position , grabbing that said rod he’s had a while ago. “ This … Hurts me as much as it hurts you. I am unable to tell if you’re eager to obey my words , but I’m paranoid that you’re not. Just to make sure , __I have to do this.__ It’ll make you relax for a while , worry not. __Forgive me for this ,__ I don’t want any playful struggles from you. You’re bigger than me , it’d be __hard__ to have you under my control if I don’t do this. “

Eddie couldn’t tell what he meant. Terrified , afraid , he raises a brow and speaks. “ W-What…? “

Before he could even speak further , the bride’s raised the rod and hits it violently against his face.

__WHAM!_ _

The light’s died . Darkness is back , but the camera can’t help him now.

-

Eddie awoke with his head throbbing with a major headache. A large , black bump emerged from his forehead as a dark and purple color encircled the area around his eyes. The part felt entirely sensitive , the littlest or lighter finger laid upon it would be enough to make him flinch. With the pain aside , he didn’t know where he was. It still reeked of the same things as before , so it __wasn’t__ a dream. __Unfortunately.__

His hands were tied with one another and hung on a strong metal rod of chains , __hopelessly__ cragfast on that uncomfortable position. He attempted to move his hands and untangle the chains , a __fruitless__ endeavor it will render to be , __he knows__ , but it wouldn’t hurt to try. And despite it only __trying__ , he failed … __Obviously.__ The man groaned in dismay , crestfallen with his current situation.

In front of him , he sees a peek of what the bride was doing. He has a nude man tied on a table , ostensibly around his 30’s with a lean body type. He was just as big as Waylon , so perhaps he wasn’t as hard to carry or put into restraints. His hands were tied with a strong rope on each edge of the table as duck tape was forced on his mouth to refrain him from creating too much noises. “ I’m getting married soon. “ He tells the whimpering man , smiling brightly. Eddie can’t help but frown at this , because by __married__ he knows he meant getting married with __him.__ Oh , __isn’t he a lucky one today?__ “ I’m __finally__ , finally going to get married! But I’m … I’m not what I’m supposed to be __yet.__ I’m unable to start a family with my __body__ , you see… And I wouldn’t want to waste such a perfect body for my honey , so before I apply these changes … You wouldn’t mind if I test them on __you__ first , __right?__ “

The man , delirious , flails his arms : a futile attempt for escape. He screams as loud as he can , but they yield __useless__ with the tape muffling every vocable of his yell. Park , with a pitiful look , sighs at the man’s foolish actions. His eyebrows frown as he picks up the knife from the table , index finger grazing over the keen tip . “ Oh , I’m sorry that I have to do this … You’re __hideous__ , you see? It wouldn’t hurt to use you as a __scratch paper…__ “ He announces , knife now scraping against his crotch’s flesh that created small , red lines. “ No one would miss you , right? And you’ll make a __bride__ happy. Isn’t that just __wonderful?__ You’ll be a big , __big__ help to a family that’s soon to grow. __Don’t worry__ , my children will remember you. “

With words said , the blond sweeps across his genital and slices them off. A scream of torment rips out of the man’s throat violently , but once again , __muffled__ by the stupid silvery strip plastered across his mouth. Due to the immense amount of pain , tears rise from his eyes and Eddie __had__ to look away to refrain himself from cringing. He couldn’t imagine how a man could do such __terrible__ things , god. But the pain doesn’t end there.

The weapon dances across his flesh and forms a straight line , from his crotch going underneath his legs. With an outline drawn with carmine lines , Waylon does not hesitate to dig the knife within and cut the tissue apart. Blood spews out , leaking out like a kitchen sink left open. The man continues to sob further , but he’s screamed too much that he’s lost his voice. Oddly , during the entire process , Waylon remains the stagnant , elated expression on his features. He’s … __Relaxed__ doing this. Probably because of the event to come after. A shudder runs up to Eddie’s spine , afraid that he’ll experience the same thing , maybe __worse.__

“ Oh dear , you’re bleeding… “ Waylon says redundantly , hand to mouth with a gasping expression. “ Please , make a __wife to be__ happy , and try to cease the bleeding. You can do that , __right?__ For me? We’re almost over , anyway. “

The man shakes his head begging the man to stop , but the bride won’t insist. He moves the knife over to his chest and digs in underneath the man’s breast , then the same treatment to the other one. The screaming’s died down , as if the poor boy was __exhausted__ from both this ‘ surgery ‘ and his cries for help. Waylon grabs something underneath the table , it looks pink , gorey and dripping with blood… What was it? __Meat? Human flesh? Fat?__ Eddie was no master in biology , so he brushes off the question in his mind. He couldn’t stop watching , couldn’t stop because he couldn’t __believe__ that this place has fucked up a man so bad that he’s lacked the empathy / sanity to realize that whatever he’s doing was complete and utterly __terrible__. After that , the blond stuffs the said  girt under the ab . A recreation of a woman’s breast on a man’s body , __smart.__

“ Hmph. __You’re stubborn ,__ aren’t you? “ The blond seethed angrily , displeased by the man’s behavior. “ Told you to stop the bleeding , to keep quiet but you wouldn’t budge… “ The man’s eyes pleaded for Waylon’s clemency , inarticulate words of mercy muted by the tape. “ No , no , I __know__ a lady should learn how to be forgiving , but you __really__ pushed my buttons , dear. The trial’s grown to an error now , there’s no way to restart it . You’re not a computer , much to our dismay… “ From his bossoms , he moved the blade to where his heart was. “ …Sad how __undo__ doesn’t work in reality now , doesn’t it? I would have done it __easily__ if I had those machines … But you’re useless now. And you know what we do to __useless__ things? “

A mighty , loud stab . The steel metal lodges into his organs , spitting out more and more blood. “ We put them into the __recycle bin.__ “

His breathing’s stopped. His screaming’s stopped. Gone are the struggles and gone are his pleads for mercy.

He’s given him the same thing : __euthanasia.__

He simply throws the corpse to decay after so , shoving him to the side. Eddie shivers at the thought of him being on the table instead of him.

The thought and scene of that __tragedy__ alone was enough to make his head race and work to it’s limit , thus he feels himself getting exhausted. He soon falls tired , and his eyelids flutter close and kiss his skin.

-

“ __I’ve found a man who’s perfect , sweetheart.__ “

Eddie awoke to the sound of Waylon’s cloying voice. He , once again , has another man tied onto his table. This one looks younger , but his body appears more muscular but not as much as Eddie’s. Albeit his mouth wasn’t covered with tape , it seems that fear has sewn his lips together. All that’s leaving his lips are nothing but tiny whines , __anything__ that’ll suffice as a response to the bride. “ He’s beautiful … __So__ beautiful. The closest thing to perfect for my husband to be. “ His eyes shoot at him , gaze sharp as the knife in his hands. “ Thus , it appears you’ll turn __useless__ then. As much as I want my wedding to be __packed__ with lots of visitors … You already know that there’s going to be a wedding , and __if__ I do let you go you might tell everyone else about the __surprise__ event , so… “

Knowing what the inmate already meant , the man shook his head frantically. “ N-No , n-n-no , I promise , __I promise__ I won’t tell! “ He pleads , head still shaking. “ J-Just please , _ _let me go , don’t kill me-__ “

A confused yet sweet smile lapses on Waylon’s face. He seems __crestfallen.__ “ __Kill you?__ “ He echoed , “ Oh , I won’t __kill__ you , my dearest … You see , I’ve worked __hard__ for a perfect husband , __haven’t I?__ Thus I deserved what I __exactly__ want … Perfect. __Perfect.__ Thus I would need to apply some … __Minor changes ,__ like taking out a doll’s parts … __Something__ like that. And similar to such , I __require__ removing some tiny bits and replacing them with something else. “

The man’s terrified. As soon as the variant inches closer to cup his face with his gloved hands for comfort , he trembles so __visibly__ it looks forced. “ Don’t fret , sweetie. You wouldn’t have to be __useless__ if I do this , then! “ He coos , smiling ever so sweetly. “ You’ll be the __external__ coding _ _!__ Then I’ll apply the same things to him. Therefore , when I make errors , it wouldn’t have to be in his body anymore. Then he’ll be utterly __perfect!__ Just behave for me now , okay? “

A buzzsaw could be heard , roaring loudly amidst the man’s yelling. Together , they played an hellish symphony conducted by the bride himself. In sync with these was the constant scolding from the blond , which were in the form of impolite and vulgar slurs such as ‘ __bitch__ ‘ and ‘ __cunt ‘__. “ Stay . __Still.__ “ He hissed venomously once as the victim fought back . The man , however , being in the most frightened state that he’s ever been continued on struggling and disobeying to the other’s words. Eventually , Park grew tired of this bullet-headed behavior and gave up on his work.

“ You ungrateful little __shit ,__ ” The blond hissed , threatening the man by dangerously stabbing the knife adjacent to his face, “ I offer you a __better__ purpose than the previous , and __this__ is how you say __thanks?__ I would have just __killed__ anyone who’s also in your place . You should feel fucking __lucky, y’know.__ “ The buzz saw on his other hand starts to thunder once again , and a sadistic smile has found itself on his face. “ But , you’re as ungrateful as the rest of these fucking __cunts…__ You leave me to no choice , sweetheart. __Besides , the world doesn’t need any more stubborn shits such as yourself.__ “

Waylon didn’t hesitate on mercilessly thrusting the saw against the man’s face. Scattered bits of cerise pulp cluttered his face and raunchy gown , yet the inmate seemed unmoved ; neutral , __glad__ even . As if he sated from such grotesque acts of bloodshed , __lived__ for such sadistic acts. He could still see the man squirming and twitching underneath Park’s torture , as __if__ he can still evade in his situation. But miracles don’t fall from the sky , thus soon all movements died to pure stiffness .

“ … _ _What a waste ,__ you were beautiful , too. “ Waylon says with a grunt. “ But suppose __happiness__ can’t be for everyone. __Sorry , dear.__ “

It was silence until Eddie passed out once again.

-

“ __Hey , hey , hey. Are you o-okay , buddy--?__ “

Blue eyes flicker open , greeted by the image of a handicapped man in front of him. “ You’re about to be his next groom , aren’t y-you? “ The man said , his crippled body perilously close to his. He had an emaciated figure , it was almost a miracle to see him __alive.__ He tries to pry the chains open but it’s no use , it’s a __key__ that he needs to open them. “ I’ll get ya out of here , __promise ,__ never leave a man behind now they say , __yeah?__ Just-- Just give me a moment , these chains are tough-- “

“ … _ _Sweetheart?__ “

Both Edward and the helpful man turned back to see Waylon. A bone saw was in his hands and a hurt look on his face. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. “ W-Who’s this … Who’s this other __man ,__ sweetie? Are you trying to cheat on me , after __all__ that I’ve given to you? “

Eddie doesn’t answer. He doesn’t even __move__ , for Christ’s sake-- He was too scared to move , thinking Waylon would get his bloody hands on him as a form of revenge if he protests. The man helping him seemed to think and do the same. “ Oh..Oh no , __of__ course you didn’t. You wouldn’t do that , __would you?__ “ He says , smiling sweetly as his husband to be. Yet as soon as he faced the other , like a switch that was flipped , it morphed into a devilish glare . If looks could __kill__ they’d be dead in a heartbeat. “ It’s just this __slut__ trying to get his filthy hands on you. Trying to make you look like the bad guy when you’re innocent , I’ve seen it many , __many__ times. But you’re not trying to deny it , aren’t you? Because you can’t __speak?__ Oh , honey , worry not-- I know you’re not at fault! “ He slaps the man away from the bachelor , striking him to the ground. “ __Sorry ,__ sweetie. That must have hurt , right? “ He huffs sarcastically , heel stepping over the man’s unbalanced body. “ … _ _Right.__ But you understand , __don’t you?__ This is what we do to __whores__ attempting an affair over a faithful bride’s man. __Do not covet with thy neighbor’s wife ,__ remember? You __do__ need penance for your filthy little sins , now… “

The heel moves from his skeletal chest to his chin , raising it higher so their gazes would meet. “ I wouldn’t wanna do this , but it’s so __satisfying__ to wipe cunts like you off this place. “ And like as soft as a paintbrush’s stroke , his heel glides from his chin to his eye. The smile on his face turned sweet to __candied__ , an over-dosage of sugar. “ …Now __die , you fucking whore.__ “

The keen end of his footwear sunk deeply into his eye , blood spurting out like a squashed fruit. A yell violently tore itself away from the man’s throat , but was silenced as the bride stabbed the said object __deeper__. “ Shut the __fuck up ,__ won’t you? No one wants to hear your whorish screams. “ He scolded , penetrating his shoe deeper and rotating it left and right , digging within his flesh. The man , of course , disobeyed to his will. Thus __mercifully__ ( or so he thought ) Waylon rose his foot and sunk down to his kneels , saw rising and landing over the man’s neck. “ I said __shut. The. Fuck. Up.__ “

Red liquid dyed Eddie’s saggy brown pants , scattering all over his pale features as well. Said future groom quivered at the sight before him , but he couldn’t stop __watching__ . The madman was clearly out of his mind , swinging his weapon up and down over the helpless variant pitilessly with no hesitation or stopping. The man’s head lolled over , his dead eyes staring at him eerily. His left eye was gone , overflowing with blood as the other now lacked irises and pupils : nothing but a white , empty tissue. He backed off slightly , the chains jingling . __Thankfully ,__ ( Thankfully _ _!__ ) the inmate stopped and rose from his knees. His dress didn’t hold it’s original color anymore , it was a mix of dirt and blood , both fresh and dried. In a feminine manner , his eyelids fluttered innocently and bashfully over to him as if he __didn’t__ kill the man. As if he __didn’t__ do the horrendous act of __murder.__

“ I’m __sorry__ about that , sweetheart … You weren’t supposed to see that. “ He apologized , timbres thick like honey and as sweet as that , too. He ambled over to him , blood soaked gloves cupping his cheek. The liquid smudged over to his cheek , it’s cold ambiance and metal odor making Eddie shiver. “ I’m afraid I may have gotten a __little__ out of control there … I’ll learn to control my anger issues soon enough , __I promise.__ You wouldn’t have to deal with that … You wouldn’t __make__ me now , won’t you? “

His breathing quickened , panicking rising. He __needs__ to get out of here as soon as possible but that’s far from accomplishable now.

Thumb lightly glides over the bruised , bulging and purple area. A drop of faux concern coats itself over his face. “ Oh dear … I shouldn’t have done that , __haven’t I?__ “ He says , with a heavy amount of sorrow carried by his voice. “ However … You __do__ forgive me , don’t you? Good husbands __truly__ forgive their wives , no matter what act they do … You haven’t even fought back nor ran away other than those filthy , __nasty__ fucking cunts. You’re so good to me , __sweetheart…__ “

Eddie was about to protest but was cut off by the abrupt , brief gesture of Waylon __gently__ planting his rotten lips over the bulbous area. “ Well , there’s no denying that it was fully __I__ who’s at fault. But don’t worry , I’ll take care of it. “ He tells him. For once , he had __finally__ offered him a kind , soft and loving move of __love__. He knows he shouldn’t , let alone think about sappy , corny __romance__ when he was at a place like this , but god , __he was.__ His stomach soon fills with hideous butterflies that cause a rampage in his stomach , making him want to eject all the contents it has there. With an adoring , cutesy smile ; the blond pulls away and cups Eddie’s face once again , appreciating every single inch of his future husband’s chiseled features.

The beautiful smile , of course , turns into one kindred to the Cheshire Cat’s.

He takes his word back.

“ You wouldn’t mind us removing it , yes? Wouldn’t want to have __such__ a bother on our wedding! Both of us should be… __Perfect__. Not a flaw on our appearances. “

Waylon leaves to take care of some business ( by __business__ , Eddie now assumes that was his code word for __performing__ experiments or adjustments to his … __Guinea pigs.__ ) , so he leaves Eddie all alone . The grip around his wrists were too tight he wouldn’t be surprised if they already marked or __bled__ for fuck’s sake. How strong are these chains that they were able to take someone of his size?!

And just like the previous moments , he passes out , __dreadfully__ praying that he’d wake up in his __too big for one__ bed . Though alone , he was safe.

He’d take loneliness over this __any day.__

__Or would he?_ _

__-_ _

There are no longer metal chains holding him from above. __Thank god.__

But there __were__ ropes tangled so tightly around his wrists as he was tied to some wooden table that was positioned upwards. __Nevermind.__

Not to mention , he was stripped naked. __Bare__ naked. A sheer amount of vulnerability splashes onto his body as he feels the cool , eerie breeze run over the little hairs and any amount of skin it could glide onto. Eddie feels all of his bones quiver , god , perhaps even his __soul.__ Sanity. Mentality , __humanity.__ Everything. He was about to __die__ in the most unexpected and gruesome way possible. __What are the odds.__

__Dying a virgin was probably not going to cheer him up , either._ _

Gritting his teeth in anger , the bachelor strives to set himself free but to no use. The knots were tied expertly and made sure that this man couldn’t even move an __inch. God , mother … How did it come to all of this? Should I have … Should I have just left them alone here? To rot , to decay , to decompose and let insanity devour them out alive ‘till they die? Were my heroic acts of bravery and selflessness the incorrect answer to this? Or suppose t’is the cruel fate I must kiss? I am lacking any sense. I do not even know what I’m saying myself. I’m losing myself. I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to howl , to laugh , want that beast of a man to just shove my face into that buzz saw of his.__

__I’ll be able to join you soon enough , dear mother. I hope you are waiting for me._ _

“ Awake now , you are. “ He hears his voice echo from afar . His slim , feminine like figure crawls out from the shadows and underneath the light. He has the same bone saw in his hand , dripping in that poor man’s blood. In his other hand , __a leg .__ Amputated , bone cut off completely. There’s blood dripping from it , too , indicating that the source __still__ might be alive. __Well , at least when he cut it off them.__ “ Look , sweetheart. You’ve ruined this part of yours , haven’t you? I’ve got a new one for you! Fresh , clean and __completely__ free from any injuries. You’re going to look like the perfect man sculpted , __just for me.__ I’ll just … Do some small changes , okay? And we can __finally , finally__ get married , married , __married!__ “

He sounds so enthusiastic about the last part. He’s jealous.

Sauntering over the restrained man , Waylon looks at him from head to toe. Albeit his leg was injured , he was __perfect.__ Sculpted chest , like a Greek god’s possession. Strong , thick muscles that shall do well in the job he must perform to bring home the bacon. Chiseled features , unique haircut , beautiful , __bright__ blue eyes. He certainly looks full down __there__ too. A perfect man … No , __nearly__ perfect man. He doesn’t have to work too much to make things work for them. He’s overjoyed , he’s __euphoric.__

And despite elated circumstances , Park crushes his lips over his , tasting him and savoring it. He tastes like … Like … __Pancakes.__ Weirdly. He must have baked them at home for himself. A sense of deja vu washes over him , thoughts recalling to the moments where __he__ , too baked pancakes. For him and his wife. He’d bake them , she and their children would eat it all together. Then he’d plant his lips over hers , kissing her and thanking the heavens for giving him the privilege to marry such a wonderful woman. He was so lucky … Until , __until …__

Until she was gone.

He kissed him even rougher than before , greedily even. With utter dominance , he shoved his tongue in his mouth and taking advantage of the other gasping. His tongue danced with his , winning the battle for control instantly. The kiss was a spew of emotions. Anger , desperation , happiness , greediness , __agitation , nostalgia …__

 _ _Pancakes.__ He misses those. He misses __her. He misses them.__

But he’ll have the same sensation once again. __Fret not.__

Waylon tasted bitter. Like blood and vomit and rotten breakfast. Eddie wanted to gag right there and then , but he had no power of doing. The kiss was oddly aggressive that made him choke eventually , so Waylon had to pull out. That stupid __saliva string__ was found between their wet appendages as both of them were panting . Although Waylon had a bright smile on his face, Eddie did not. His gaze focused on anything but him , whilst __his__ gaze focused on purely him and not anything else.

“ You taste __delicious ,__ my love. “ He compliments melodramatically , sighing dreamily. He licks his lips , savoring the taste of Gluskin that was left imprinted on his cupid’s bow. “ Surely , after all this mess , I’ll get to taste __more , right… ?__ “

Eddie was still trying to catch his breath as he heard a buzzing noise ensue. Eyes rose upwards , gaze intersecting with the man’s figure. Vividly spinning circular saw , threatening to cut him apart into individual pieces. Just like a child with it’s doll , taking out it’s arms. A butcher with it’s prey , slicing off the unwanted portions. Eyes broadening in fright , Eddie shook his head in a frenetic fashion to say __no , no , no! Please , I don’t want this!__

“ I __know__ that this is going to hurt , my sweet. And I’m reluctant to do this… “ He says , rising the killing instrument. “ But know that I’m doing this for __you.__ Make a distraction while I do this to ease the pain and the bleeding. Think of us , on the aisle , of us with __our__ children that I’ll bear soon , of us , __together … Beautiful … Happy.__ “

The spinning grows more rapid and vicious. The bride drops to his knees , positioning the the blade near the bleeding , bruised area.


	2. the groom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me : i'll update this asap!  
> me : updates like 3 months later

_The spinning grows more rapid and vicious. The bride drops to his knees , positioning the the blade near the bleeding , bruised area._

But he doesn’t ignore the unexpected sound of the clashing of glassware , a scream of terror and misery.

Peeved , he lets a loud and audible __tsk__ he slips past his lips before slamming the metal down the floor furiously ( He doesn’t even turn it __off__ and that queerly angers Eddie ) . Without uttering a word to his prey , he gets up from his knees and runs over to the sound’s origin before letting out a steamed ‘ __what is it now , you pesky little shit! ‘__

No longer afraid of getting assaulted or attacked , the man pulls his wrists away from the rope’s metal grips. He , thankfully , __manages__ to set himself free and doesn’t even bother on searching for his clothes because __fuck it .__ He surveys the area and finds his damn camera , which was a pain in the ass considering every step he took created a creek on the frail wooden floors. The only objective now was to __get out ,__ no matter what fucking happens he’s going to __get out__ even if it meant he wouldn’t be able to save him or anyone at all.

“ … _ _Sweetheart?!__ “ A sputtered gasp comes from the previous room , indicating that the bride has returned alas. Terrified and unable to process a plan to escape , the groom __once again__ repeats his previous actions as an effort to hide from the crazed bride. “ Where have you gone , my love? __Come back to me! “__

Eddie’s gaze swiveled from left to right , trying to find an exit. There was none as of the moment , at least in his field of vision. With trembling legs and unsteady arms , he continues to hunt for one. But suppose the constant blabbering of the bride increased the anxiety swimming in his chest , because each and every word he spat out only made the shaking __worse.__

“ Do you __really__ want to play this game again , dear? It surely is tiring isn’t it , so why continue this? You’ll only hurt yourself further! “ Shouted Park , desperate to lead the man back to his arms. “ Or … Or could it possibly be because you don’t want … Don’t want to __be__ with me? After all I’ve done for you , isn’t that enough?! “ Eddie ignored this , attempting to think of __happy thoughts , happy thoughts__ to mute all those frantic cries from toying with his heart’s desires. “ You’re not like everyone else , __I can see it!__ You’re special! You can help me , you can __save__ me , please! I know you can love me , sweetheart! You can be with me and make me … Make me __happy!__ Please come back , __I’m begging you.__ I’m tired of these games , I just want to __be__ with you already! Give you my child , my love , __everything.__ Come back , back where you should be! “

The clashing of heels and wooden floorboards could be heard , synchronized with his sobs. For a moment both had ceased , several choked weeps. Eddie , too , stopped on his tracks as sympathy had once again won over his system. Maybe , __just maybe ,__ he wanted to help the poor guy. But he knew it was all deceived , a hungry wolf disguised as a helpless puppy. As if cold and heartless , Eddie resumed to his endeavor for escape. Waylon must have heard this too , because his crying stopped an the clink of his heels played once again.

“ Or maybe … __Maybe ,__ you’re just like everyone else…! Except you’re __worse ,__ acting as if you care , as if you’re going to love me just to manipulate me… You’re a piece of shit too , __aren’t you?!__ “ He snapped , reverting to the terrifying monster that he was with those other variants. Eddie __knew__ he fucked up and he should find an exit __faster__ or else it was his virginity getting taken by a damn __buzzsaw__ ,” It’s __ungentlemanly__ for a man to trick his future wife like this , __dear.__ You __know__ how I feel about that , don’t you?! “

 _ _Shit. Shit , shit , shit ,__ if there was anything Eddie was now it was __doomed.__ The man , rather than attempting to modify him into his __husband__ , was going to __kill__ him. Or perhaps even __fuck__ him gently with a goddamn chainsaw.

Eddie didn’t know where to lead him , all he knew that his very own feet lead him to whatever they could run to. To scrutinize for an escape in vast darkness was no piece of cake , __even__ with the murky green vision he had through his camera. Or perhaps it was due to the panic that overran his logic and mind to formulate a plan to escape. __Not to mention that I have a madman yelling and chasing me.__

Alas , after what seems like an eternity , Eddie managed to find a new room that he hadn’t come across before. __Perhaps__ this room held a solution for his problem , but he could not help himself but scrutinize the area. His heart thumped loudly at how he had carefully fixed the area from each and every crook and cranny. The dirty , dirt stained satin hanging from the walls to the faux groom and bride at the very front of the altar.

__An imitated wedding._ _

He was really desperate to get married , wasn’t he?

There were memories flashing on the back of his head at this very sight , he must admit. The oh so happy weddings , bells and all , organ blaring the same old __Bridal’s March__ as the bride with the gorgeous gown ( All uniquely and __carefully__ crafted and arranged by Mr.Gluskin himself , __thank you very much__ ) walked down the aisle with their parent. He could vaguely remember those moments , him in the very back , watching. Watching. __Watching.__ So envious and saddened by the fact that God , __why can’t that be me?__

Always the wedding planner , but never the groom himself.

He always wanted to walk down the aisle. Perhaps with __his__ own bride , his very own darling and soon to be wife slash husband , maybe that’d be nice. Maybe he’ll finally understand that stupid song he sings at three thirty two AM that his mother sang to him as a lullaby. Perhaps the world would make more sense if he could finally achieve what he wanted all this time.

And alas , here we have a man who was offering it to him. But __god__ , sometimes , we just have to wait. He wasn’t __that__ desperate , unfortunately. Wasn’t as desperate as he was.

His eyes then fell to the rusty , bronze metal a prisoner to the fake bride’s fingers.

__Key…_ _

Eddie immediately rushed to run over and grab the key. As soon as the hoard , fragile thing got into his hands he couldn’t help but silently whisper ‘ __victory !__ ‘ to himself. Albeit , as soon as he once again heard the clinking of heels and wooden boards anxiety suffused to his system once again and an attempt to run once again started. The fact that his leg had been impaled with a giant splinter didn’t help at __all.__

And the fact that he was crying didn’t help , either.

“ Oh , __sweetheart!__ Please , where have you gone?! “ He heard him wail from the farther room , cracking voice resonating from every crook and cranny. “ __Please ,__ just come back! I can’t … I can’t be away from you now. I __swear__ the moment we were together everything felt right , so __please__ come back to me now! “

Eddie chose not to let sympathy win over his chest. But each and every time he spoke , he can’t help himself but let it __win.__

He’ll get out of here , he swears. And when he does he fucking __swears__ he’ll get him out and perhaps __married__ too. Happily. After all the help he’s gotten. If he can’t help his own fucking self then why not help someone else who drowned in the same problem?

Waylon , with __sepulchral__ tears streaming down his cheeks , continued to seek for his beloved through this dark halls. His vision’s blurred __twice__ , and the fact that he was nearly blind without glasses __and__ the darkness didn’t help at all. He couldn’t find him. His love. His groom. Husband to be. His __sweetheart.__ He was so close , __so so__ close to finally getting married after being in this damn asylum for who knows how long. He’ll show them. He’ll show __her__ that he can get married and be a better fucking wife than __all__ of them.

He just needs to come __back.__

“ I- I might have been too forceful , I know…” Cracking voice. Like a fragile , little doll who’s been hit and thrown numerous times to the ground. He could feel it’s porcelain , docile skin cracking and agitation seething in between those thin lines. “ B-But suppose that’s-- That’s how eccentric I appear to be! So .. So __enthusiastic__ for the wedding. Why do you … Why do you __all__ keep running away from me when I try to give -- Give my fucking __all?__ “

They were all the same. All the fucking same. From his wives to these husbands he’s been trying to collect. Ungrateful , filthy , nasty fucking __sluts.__ Everyone tried to use him , take advantage of the kindness he has and then throw him to the side like a damn tissue paper. From the farther point a glimpse of light flashed over Waylon’s gaze , and soon those tears had dried up on his cheeks. So did his sadness , and something new grew , the flickering of a new candlelight as the other died : __Anger.__

It wasn’t him. It was __them__ , it was always __them.__

“ A woman should be __patient__ , I know. “ Waylon fumed , enduring the blurry sight as he walked towards the littlest amount of brightness. “ But truly , these games are very , __very__ tiring dear! I’ve mentioned tht several times , haven’t I?! But you’re just being an ungrateful little shit again … Like __everyone__ else. You little , piece of shit-- Deceiving me and making me think you were unlike those cunts and whores. People like you shouldn’t even __exist.__ “

He was right. Just like Lisa , who yelled and screamed and threw those damn papers at him. He tried to be a good husband , __he really did__ , but suppose his mentality and lack of sanity got the best of him that forced her to leave. And she did. Ran away , with the two boys he had called his everything. Or at least __tried__ to. Not until he’s got his own hands stained with the same red liquid that protrude from her skin. It as satisfying , to say at the least , to get rid of these ungrateful ones. So they can no longer trick others. He felt like a hero doing so. But he never , __never__ wanted to end up with ones who were like her--- So __why__ did he always end up ith them?

And he thought he was different. It was a blurry memory , drowning and sinking in a hurricane of fog , the way his eyes glistened with pity and genuine concern as he was pinned down the floor. The way he reached out his hand as black dots invaded his vision. He knew he was different , he could __feel__ that he was different but there was just something stopping him. Was he too hideous? Not physically adept for his tastes? Was he too eager? No , __no.__

This , like every other man he’s met , was but a man who still couldn’t learn to take happy endings.

And that is why he’s going to __teach__ him how to.

He seems him there. His large back , twiddling with the chains as he attempted to unlock the door. He didn’t even notice him , due to the sheer desperation to escape and the loud , frantic beating of his anxious heart. There’s a rod just beside him , lying on the floor. Waylon doesn’t hesitate to grab it and--

__WHAM!_ _

He’s fallen down once again.

The hit was not as severe as the previous , however. He was semi unconscious , for he fought back with every ounce of strength he has to stay alive. Or awake , that is. He refuses to die here and let this man stay unstable. Let this man remain unhappy and unhealthy. He can fucking die for all he cares if some angel will come and at least __save__ him and everyone else.

He was heavier than he looks , Waylon must say. He’s grabbed him by the leg , pulling him away and smearing his face against guts and gore that were splattered all over the floor. “ I am very reluctant to do this , my love , but if you __really__ don’t want me as your bride to be… “ He muttered as he dragged him to the old gymnasium. “ Then what’s the point of your __existence?__ “

Though black dots continued to blot all over his vision , Eddie rendered a poor endeavor to make out what the place was and what it contained. All he knew was he felt a rope being tightly wrapped around his foot ( which was , __thank god__ , not the injured one ) before being pulled upwards. It was some sort of pulley Waylon had , but he couldn’t care __less__ about that thought when he saw the vision above.

Men. Nude , naked , stripped skin on some and others were just bones. They all hang from their feet , causing blood to drip down to the floor. It was , as if , he was in some slaughter house… Who was he kidding? He __was__ in a slaughter house. No denying of that.

“ I __could__ wrap your neck and let you hang with everyone else , but honestly… “ Waylon started , struggling with carrying Eddie’s weight. “ It’s more fun to let you suffer. Ungrateful shits such as all of you do not deserve a quick death. Slow and painful , think of it as __penance.__ ”

Eddie struggled as well. He tried to wriggle his way out of this mess , shaking that damn leg in hopes of letting the rope cut loose and let him hit the ground. But alas , in the blink of an eye , he could hear the frustrated screaming of the bride himself as he was pulled up by the rope as well. Eddie’s heartbeat quickened it’s pace once again and so did his breathing , and a cold , __cold__ hand grabbed his and it was no other than the blond , who was upside down due to his position. There’s a pole impaling his chest , drawing out blood and guts from his very stomach. But even though he could still see that sadness and utter torment lingering and swimming in his eyes. As if his hope for them to be together was genuine , as if his hope that they could be happy together was __real.__ As if he really did love him and Eddie did __too.__

There was truly nothing more pitiful than a man with false fantasies.

“ __Please.__ “ He whispered , “ __At least let her and the boys know that I still love them.__ “

Funny how his sanity’s restored as life flashes before him.

He lets go. He falls. He rises up.

The squelching and whimpering.

Dying of that whimpering.

Dying of the bride.

Eddie winced as he fell to the ground. But he couldn’t care about his own pain as his eyes were greeted by such a tremendous sight. Waylon , with his guts and skin shredded , hanging on the wall with all of his sins and crimes. Blood’s dripping on his face and he doesn’t even back. He’s dead. He’s dead. He’s dead and he’s __free.__

He’s mentioned about laughing previously. About howling , about finding it hideously hilarious that he’s even alive and even managed to evade such a man without the use of physical harm. That this man has lead himself to his own death due to his hubris. That this man even thought that he wanted to marry him as well. It was all so funny , a __comedy__ , and when this moment came Eddie swears he was going to laugh.

But he doesn’t.

He __fucking__ cries.

For the first time in this entire trip of __hell__ he’s cried due to sympathy and it’s worse than those previous moments. His hand’s reached out to him once again and like before he couldn’t do no shit. He couldn’t help him. He __didn’t__ help him.

The tears don’t stop. He’s covered his mouth with his hands as he stares at the display of gore right before his eyes as he chokes on his own sobs. “ __Oh god , oh god.__ “ He’s whispered to himself , “ __I’m…I’m so , so sorry darling … I couldn’t , I couldn’t…__ ”

It was no time to wallow in self pity or pity for the man himself. He gets up and does what he has to fucking do. And that thing is to __burn__ this place into ashes and let everyone who ran this hellhole __die__ and rot in hell where they should be.

__He’s dead , mother._ _

__He’s dead alas. He’s hanging like those potted cacti we had at home , dangling guts that reminded me of those Christmas lights you placed around the tree on Christmas__ . __He’s dead and I’m alive. The self titled surgeon and divorced husband has died and I’m still alive. He’s done terrible things to me , I know.__

__But god , mother. I’m trying not to cry. I swear to you I’m trying._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL i hate endings and i could have written that better but u kno it's like 1 am and i SHOULD BE STUDYING I HAVE EXAMS
> 
> basically waylon still rlly loves lisa and his boys but his mental illness got the best of him thus lisa was forced to divorce with him. waylon's had previous wives too who couldn't handle that and divorced with him due to such. but lisa as special which really broke the dam for waylon. i haven't really fixed my mind about this au , but he heavily suffers from schizophrenia/paranoia both pre canon & canon. so that's y his last words r about his wife n kids rather than him n ed B"))
> 
> ed cries in contrary of waylon laughing when eddie dies. he really does feel sorry for him.  
> SFLKSJ it's contrary to how jeremy ( who's switched w/ miles ) reacts to his variant ( who is supposed 2 switch chris but idk who yet ) when they die. he just scoffs and brushes it off with a ' ha u deserve it ' n selfish shit in contrast 2 miles' sympathy for chris. i love switchin roles
> 
> sorry if i dissappoint u or anything but i swear i'll write a ful fic of this au (SOON) <3 thank u for reading!  
> ( also i'll edit this soon like i SAID IT'S 1 AM N I SHOULD BE STUDYING!! )


End file.
